


Snap

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, One Shot, Panic Attack, Safe gesture technically, Safeword Use, Sexual Content, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, breifly, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: During a role play scene, Virgil becomes overwhelmed and uses the established safe gesture. Janus comforts him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Look.  
> I know.  
> I have like five requested fics to do.  
> I’m doing them!  
> The next posted work should be one of them.  
> Unless another idea smacks me in the face and won’t leave me alone.
> 
> TW:  
> Use of safeword/gesture  
> Ropes  
> Mild bondage  
> Slight injury (just chafing)  
> And uhhh being tied to a chair  
> Also non-explicit sexual content (nobody gets completely nakey)

Virgil felt his chest tighten as a soft cloth was tied around his mouth, effectively gagging him. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like he needed to move; get out of this chair and move. But he couldn’t do that, he was tied to the chair by a thick rope around his torso, and slightly thinner ropes blind his wrists and ankles together. 

He tried to shake off his panic, remind himself that he was okay, he was safe, but his mind wouldn’t listen.

He snapped his fingers desperately, signaling that he needed to stop the scene. 

In an instant, he felt the gag drop from his mouth, and three sets of hands untie the ropes holding him still. Within seconds he was able to move around in the chair, and his concerned boyfriend was kneeling in front of him.

“Hey,” Janus said softly, putting a gentle hand on Virgil’s bare knee. ~~Oh, right, and he was kinda only in his boxers~~. “You’re safe, Virgil. Can you try and breathe with me?” 

The anxious side nodded, prompting Janus to gently guide one of Virgil’s hands to rest on his chest. He inhaled, moving his chest more than necessary so Virgil would be able to follow his lead, and then exhaled slowly. They repeated the action five times until Virgil was able to control his breathing.

“I’m sorry, Jay,” he whispered out of habit.

“Don’t be sorry for using your gesture, dearest. _Never_ be sorry for needing to stop a scenario.” Janus told him firmly. “I’m _incredibly_ proud of you, Virgil.”

The taller side gripped his ungloved hand tightly, and Janus squeezed back gently. A gentle squeeze in response to a tight one had always been a reassuring gesture between the two of them.

“If I may ask, what happened that caused you to tap out?” Janus murmured. “Did I do anything in particular that you didn’t like?” 

“No,” Virgil shook his head, “I’m not sure really what happened. As you were putting on the gag I suddenly felt like I wasn’t able to breathe. Nothing was too tight, I just...”

“Panicked?” Janus suggested, earning a nod. 

“Yeah.”

Janus took Virgil’s hands and examined his wrists, then his chest and ankles.

“It doesn’t look like there was a whole lot of chafing from the rope,” he said. “Much less than usual at least. Does it burn much?” 

“A little,” Virgil admitted, wincing slightly as Janus’s fingers ghosted over his chest. 

“Hmm,” the shorter side hummed, standing up. “How about I set you up a bath? Would you like that?” 

“Would... would you join me?” He asked, feeling his cheeks turn a little pink. Janus just smiled softly at him, and took his hands to guide him into the bathroom.

“Sounds like a plan, my dear.”


End file.
